Best Friends Stay TogetherForever Jemi Oneshot
by JosephAdamsGirl
Summary: okay so this is my first oneshot and it sucks but hey its my frist so give me a break. It's kinda long cuz it came out to be 8 pages on Word and yeah. Leave a review for me telling me what I could improve on and don't just tell me i suck at writing. -.-


*All of them are their current age*

Last day of tour.

J: *gets a text in the middle of changing in his dressing room, reads and doesn't reply back. His face is full of hurt and tears are starting to flood his eyes.*

N: *knocks on his dressing room door* hey Joe, time to get on stage.

J: I'm comin!

N: Don't need to know that! *walks to the stage to wait for his brothers*

J: *rolls his eyes, finishes changing, and looks in the mirror* Lets finish this tour and show Ashley that she's not worth my tears *walks out the door*

K,J,N: *walk on stage to finish the show*

An hour later.

N: Joe's gonna finish this show with a new song that MAY be on his solo record. *crowd cheers and Nick and Kevin exit the stage to get their normal clothes back on*

J: So anyways, I just totally came up with the whole song while singing for you guys cuz something happened right before and I had my mind on it. I hope you like what I came up with. *crowd cheers* Oh yeah uhhh sorry band crew but I'll play this one myself. *walks up to the grand piano as the crowd cheers him on, Joe then starts playing his new piece of a memory that's in lyrics and melody*

*sings a song that's about a girl who used him*

J: *has tears streaming down his cheeks like last year with Camilla, sweat dripping down his face is combining with his salty tears that he worked so hard to keep in* *thinks: so much for showing Ashley that's she not worth my tears*

Joe finishes up the song as the fans are screaming and crying with him. They all knew that him and Ashley had a thing. They all hated her for being with him and changing him, but they always stuck with him cuz well frankly its Joe Jonas. THE sweetest, humblest, amazing person anyone could meet. At least that's what his fans, family, friends and BEST FRIENDS thought. Speaking of the best friend, she was standing right on the side of the stage. Joe hadn't spotted her yet. He was too busy being overwhelmed by the text he had gotten in the dressing room and the fans cheering him on. Plus, the tears and all the agony he was holding in was all bursting out into the song. Joe had truthfully fallen into Ashleys trap just like Camillas and fell in love with her. They both just wanted the fame…..and they got it. And as soon as they did they dumped him. He should have listened to his fans. To stay out of the way and just stay with his ex-girlfriend/ best friend Demitria Devonne Lovato. But he didn't. He was too scared to lose a friendship that was too important to him. But, he ended up losing his best friend too. All he had was his one brother and mom who actually understood him. Everyone else thought he was stupid and he didn't know what he was doing. Everyone had turned their back on him. Even his fans. Of course, the true fans didn't but they didn't agree with him either. A 21 year old kid-souled guy couldn't deal with this without breaking out. Oh no. And this was just his breaking point.

J: *finishes singing his song* Thank you guys for supporting me and my brothers and the cast of Camp Rock 2 and Demi Lovato. You guys are the best fans ever. Before everyone gets out here to say the farewells to you guys *pauses and the crowds cheers* I wanna say that that song was for my now ex-girlfriend who used me for my fame and that person is Ashley Greene. I actually loved you for god sakes. I thought this would never happen again like last year. And I think, I think I would only be able to say this today due to the confidence of my best friend. And you guys already know who that is. Right? *crowd cheers really loud* Well I thought so. And well my best friend and I got together a while ago and now I regret breaking up with her, but it is what it is. *crowd cheers and some people cry* well my name is Joe Jonas and I hope you guys have a good night! *the others walk out to say goodbye to everyone and then they leave the stage*

Joe is the first to get off stage and immediately embraces his mom looking for comfort. His mom hugs him back just as tight. Joe was always the closest with his mom. He was such a momma's boy. Right after the long embrace Joe immediately gives hugs and high-fives to everyone except Demi and goes off to his dressing room to change.

J: *runs into his dressing room as more tears start falling one after another until he can't control it.* I'm so stupid. Ughhh. How could I fall for it again. *changes his clothes quickly and lies on the couch in his small dressing room and as he's thinking thoughtfully on the couch there's a knock on the door.* come in.

N: *opens the door and walks in, closes the door and makes sure its locked* Hey bro. You alright?

J: Yeah I'll be fine in a bit.

N: what happened?

J: well when you came to tell me to go on stage Ashley sent me a text telling me that it was over and she just used me for the fame.

N: did she not think that you could tell everyone?

J: well she knows I wouldn't go to the extreme so I guess she just didn't care anymore. I don't know. I don't even care anymore.

N: well I'll just tell you this. I don't think you actually loved her. You just thought you did so you could get over demi.

J: I don't know. I've gotten my heart broken enough. I think I'll stay single for a while til I'm really ready to get in there again.

N: Really Joe? Get in there? You couldn't say it any other way? *trying to lighten the mood*

J: *laughs and shoves Nick's shoulder* Thanks bro. At least one of my brothers is still okay with me.

N: Hey. They don't hate you okay. They just don't understand…..like me and mom.

J: yeah I guess.

*there's a knock at the door*

J: I wonder who that is.

N: It's probably mom.

J: yeah but she would've been like *mocks his mom* Joseph? Open up please!

N: *laughs*

*there's a knock again*

J: come in *to nick* shut up.

N: *laughs* what! I didn't say anything!

J: yeah well you were going to.

*the door makes a loud creaking sound as it opened*

N: *sees who it is* well I'll see you later Joseph. *Joe hits him with a pillow that was on the couch* owww!

D: *sees them bickering and smiles* hey guys.

N: hey demi. *hugs her and walks out of the room* we're leaving in a half hour btw!

J: *laughs*

D: *awkwardly sits on the chair next to the couch*

J: *gets up and walks over to the mirror to examine himself* Hey Demi. *smiles with his pink, plump lips*

D: hey. *smiles*

J: So what brings you here?

D: uhmmm I was uhhhh just wondering if you're alright.

J: *smile goes away as he remembers everything that had happened within two hours* uhm well yeah I guess im ok.

D: *raises her eyesbrows* you guess. *knows he's lying*

J: *tears start to come back to his eyes* no. I'm feeling horrible but it doesn't matter. It's not gonna get me anything.

D: Maybe it'll get your best friend back.

J: you think so?

D: I know so.

J: awesome! I'm going to call her. *pulls out his phone*

D: *sad*

J: *looks up from his phone and laughs really hard* Gotcha! *hugs Demi really tight* you're the best Demi. *smiles*  
D: omg you little evil gahh! *hugs Joe back*

J: *pulls away* so friends?

D: the best. *smiles*

J: awesome. Are you ready to leave to the hotel?

D: yeah lets go?

J: yeah cmon. *opens the door*

Demi and Joe walk out of the dressing room and outside to where everyone else is.

J: you got your car here?

D: no, but can I ride with you?

J: yeah sure let's just tell my mom first.

Demi and Joe walk over to everyone and greet each other. Mrs. Jonas goes up to Joe and rubs his cheeks.

JM: you and demi okay now?

J: *looks over to Demi who's talking to her friends* yeah I think so.

JM: good.

J: mommy, are we leaving now?

JM: yeah.

J: can Demi get a ride with me to the hotel?

JM: yeah sure.

J: okay then. *shouts to Demi* yo dems. *Demi turns around* Lets go.

Demi and Joe walk over to Joe's Mercedes as everyone is just looking at them wondering what the heck happened. Of course only Mrs. Jonas knows that they are finally on good terms. She's happy that his little boy grew up to have such an amazing best friend and hopes they stay close forever. Better yet, being husband and wife one day.

J: *holds open the passenger seat door for Demi*

D: thanks *smiles and climbs in the car*

J: *closes her door and walks over to the driver's side door and climbs in and starts the car*

Joe drives back to the hotel and of course he goes around opening Demi's door for her even though she's getting out already. They both go in the elevator talking about everything. They both get to the 8th floor and get out of the elevator. They separate to go to their own rooms but not before they share a hug.

*With Joe*

J: *walks in his room and sighs happily before he goes to take a shower*

*With Demi*

D: *walks in and decides to take a shower so she gets a change of clothes and goes to the bathroom.*

Demi opens up the faucet of the tub but no water comes out. Just some weird noise, so she decides to go over to Joe's to take a shower. She walks over to Joe's room and knocks but no one answers. She goes down to the lobby.

D: *goes up to the person at the front desk* uhm excuse me? Can I get another key to room number 832?

Person: what's your name?

D: uhh Demi Lovato.

Person: ok here you go. *hands her a key*

D: *runs to the elevator and goes straight to Joe's room and unlocks the door. She realizes that the shower is running so she sits down on the bed and opens up the tv.*

A minute later Joe comes out with just a towel around his waist. Demi realizes that he got more built since the last time he saw him shirtless. Joe sees demi on the bed.

J: uhh heyyy? How did you get in here?

D: *gets herself together so she's not in a daze anymore* I got another key at the lobby.

J: oh cool. What did you come here for?

D: ohh my showers broken I think, so I decided to come over here to take a shower. I feel disgusting from the show.

J: oh yeah. Well you can go ahead in.

D: okay thanks! *walks in the bathroom*

J: no prob.

Demi takes a shower as Joe changes and lies on the bed to watch tv. Joe starts thinking about Ashley and what went down again and of course he starts crying again. Demi finishes taking a shower but stays in the bathroom to blow-dry her hair. About ten minutes later, Demi walks out of the bathroom and sees Joe asleep on the bed with puffy, red eyes. She knows immediately that Joe was thinking about Ashley and realizes just how bad it actually is.

D: *walks over to the bed* oh Joe. *frowns and sits on the bed and combs her fingers through his hair* man you were whipped. I didn't think it would be this bad.

J: *mumbles* yeah well you thought wrong

D: oh sorry I didn't know you were up

J: *opens his eyes slowly* it's okay. *scoots over to the other side of the bed and pats the space that he was in* come here

D: *gets on the bed and lays next to him* you wanna watch a movie?

J: yeah sure.

D: *gets back up* what do you wanna watch?

J: uhm it doesn't matter to me.

D: *picks out a random movie and inserts it and then walks back over to Joe and climbs back in bed*

J: *pulls Demi closer and lays his head on her chest*

D: *combs her fingers through her hair*

While they are watching the movie, Joe silently cries and tears fall onto Demi's shirt, but Demi doesn't say anything and lets him. She rubs his back and shoulders and hair to comfort him. Joe slowly drifts off to sleep as Demi keeps on watching the movie. When the movie ends Demi turns off the tv and just rests thinking about everything. Demi's cell phone rings and Demi quickly picks it up so Joe doesn't wake up.

D: *on the phone* hello?

Miley: hey.

D: Hey miles. Whats up?

M: nothing much. Why does it seem like your trying to be quiet?

D: cuz I am. Joe's sleeping and I don't wanna wake him.

M: ohhhh….wait…Joe?

D: yup.

M: what did I miss?

D: well me and him are okay now. Nothing too dramatic happened backstage. Just go online and look at some of the videos from the end of the concert. Joe sang a new song.

M: really? Omg I'll call you back and watch it right now okay?

D: sure miles bye.

M: bye!

They hang up and Joe is still asleep and Demi continues to stroke his hair. A few minutes later Miley calls back and Demi picks up right away.

D: yeah?

M: I just watched the video. Awww I feel bad for him now.

D: yeah karmas a bitch.

M: aww demi you know he loves you.

D: I doubt it. He's the one who broke it off.

M: yeah but he did it to save your friendship. I know he loves you. He told me about it.

D: He talks to you?

M: yeah of course. He even asked me if it was the right thing to do about breaking it off with you.

D: and you said?

M: I said to follow his heart. And he did. He just needed time demi. He'll come around.

D: idk.

M: look. By that video I know that he still loves you and the fact that he's hanging around you now that Ashley's out of his life is like a sign of saying I wanna be like how we used to.

D: let's hope.

M: well I gotta go. Hang in there okay?

D: yeah thanks miles.

M: no prob. Bye!

Demi and Miley hang up. As soon as demi hangs up the phone and sets it on the bedside table. Joe rolls over facing demi with his head on her stomach. There's more tears strolling down his cheeks and falling onto Demi's shirt.

D: did you hear all that?

J: *nods*

D: …..oh…..

J: *shuts his eyes*

D: *rubs the tears off Joe's cheeks* Its already midnight. You wanna sleep?

J: *gets up* uhm im hungry. Im gonna order room service. You want any?

D: sure. I'll have whatever you're getting.

J: okay. *picks up the phone and dials room service and orders*

When Joe hangs up he lies back down and there's an awkward silence between him and Demi.

J: you know Miley is right.

D: *confused* what?

J: She's right. I do still love you. I'm helplessly in love with my best friend.

D: you say it like it's a bad thing.

J: well it kinda is.

D: *eyes start to well up* what do you mean?

J: well im in love with you when you don't even want me anymore.

D: when did I ever say I don't want you in my life anymore?

J: you didn't say it. You just intentionally meant it.

D: well just to make it clear I do want you in my life. You're an amazing person Joe. I just wished you didn't change so much cuz of Ashley.

J: well the rumors aren't true. Whatever you have heard. I did not have sex with her and I didn't take my ring off for her either. I actually took it off when we were together. And also I apparently raised my middle finger to the papz but I didn't mean that either. I was cracking my knuckles on the table's legs for god sakes. Oh yeah and I didn't ask Ashley's parents for her hand in marriage. Idk who the hell got that idea. *rolls his eyes*

D: wow. That's fucked up.

J: yeah ughh. I needa clear this all up with an interview by myself and soon. *a few seconds later* so uhhh we okay?

D: *kisses him* mhmmm

J: what the heck was that for?

D: it was a way of saying that we're okay again and I still love you but fine I'll take my kiss back. *kisses him again*

Demi's about to pull away, but of course Joe puts his hand on the back of her head and pulls demi closer by the waist with his other hand. The kiss continues on as if they both don't need air to breathe. When air is essential they both pull away and lean on each other's foreheads. There's suddenly a knock on the door and a woman says its room service and so they immediately pull away.

J: *opens the door and lets the lady bring in the cart*

Lady: *thinks Joe's majorly cute so she smiles sweetly at him and sets up the food*

J: thanks.

Lady: you're welcome. *slips a piece of paper into his hands*

J: does that have a phone number on it?

Lady: you mean mine? Yes.

J: sorry can't take it. I've gotta girlfriend. *looks to demi and gives her a look that says "play along"*

D: *walks over to Joe and crashes her lips on his as the lady gasps and walks out of the room quickly. They both pull away and laugh*

J: wooh that was good. Let's eat?

D: yesss! *jumps on the bed and starts eating with Joe*

J: *just smiles at her*

D: *says with her mouth full* what?

J: nothing. You're just amazing and beautiful and flawless.

D: flawless? I don't think I'm flawless.

J: well I think you are. *sits behind her so she's between his legs and hugs her*

D: *blushes*

J: *kisses his cheek* see! Flawless! *smiles wide*

D: *blushes even more* okay now you seriously should stop. C'mon eat. *feeds him over her shoulder*

J: yum. Caesar salad. *smiles*

D: *laughs*

J: soooo…..

D: what?

J: I um.. was uhmm… wondering if you uhhh… wanna be my girlfriend? Again? *hopeful*

D: *smiles* awww yeah sure. *kisses his cheek*

J: *fist-pumps the air* YES! *smiles*

Demi laughs and they finish eating and go straight to sleep, exhausted.

The next morning:

Joe wakes up, he's only in his boxers cuz well its summer time and that's what he wears to sleep anyways. He watches Demi sleep as he strokes her back. Demi's in Joe's t-shirt. Her face is peaceful and a small smile plays on her face.

D: *slowly wakes up* how long have you been watching me? *snuggles her face into his neck*

J: idk 15 minutes?

D: mmmphh. I look horrible.

J: you look beautiful.

D: *kisses his neck* hmmph. Yeah right.

J: *pulls her head up and kisses her*

D: mmmmmm *opens her mouth as Joe's tongue slips into her mouth*

J: *moans as Demi slightly bites on his tongue, he slips his hands to her waist and raises his shirt that's on demi. He slides off the shirt and continues to kiss her*

Joe's cell phone suddenly starts ringing.

D: Joe *kiss* get *kiss* the phone.

J: mmmmmm *kisses her one more time* okay okay. *picks up the phone* hello?

?: hey.

J: oh hey mommy. *demi laughs* shut up dems.

JM: demi's there?

J: yeah.

JM: oh ok. Well then nevermind. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing.

J: *laughs* okay bye mom

JM: bye

As soon as Joe hangs up he crashes his lips to Demi's

J: *pulls away slightly* I love you Dems. *smiles*

D: *brushes her fingers through his hair* I love you too. *smiles and goes back to kissing him*

AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.


End file.
